phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Pebolim/Conversa com JaroWars
JaroWars: "perry the platyupus, WIRE you doing this to me? get? it? "wire"?" in your faces, foreign translators of phineas and ferb ;) Diovos: I'm not from USA and I was just imagining how they will translate that... JaroWars: well, they'll have to come up with something this way or another. anyway, this kind of pun is not a translator's worst nightmare just yet - think of Airplane! and dialogues like -"it's an entirely different kind of flying-- altogether" which leslie nielsen and the stewardess interpret as "all together" and repeat it simultaneously ;) no idea how anybody could translate it so that it could still be funny Diovos: Yea, I'm a big fan of the show and here where I live the translation stinks. Really. I always try to think a better way to translate some naughty jokes that the translators turn into a dull line. This show's hard to translate. They do a LOT of "Only-English" lines and jokes. JaroWars: tends to be the case in my country as well... i mean the dubbing itself is not bad at all but the translation at times could actually be much better. many jokes are omitted, sometimes because the line would be too long, sometimes because a viewer for some reason would not get it. also, many characters' names are changed so that they might sound a bit less exotic. because of all this, the show in my country actually seems to be directed at little children and that's NOT good Diovos: My situation is EXACTLY same as yours. It looks like the show is directed at little children. The translated jokes look childish. But the characters names here are not changed here (i'm in Brazil). Candace in your country is Fredka, right? JaroWars: it's "fretka" to be more specific. but yeah, many characters fell victim to such behavior. phineas is fineasz, perry is pepe, doofenschmirtz is dundersztyc, jeremy is jeremiasz, stacy is stefa etc. etc. well, i'm not saying you can't get used to it but it looks stupid Diovos: Hmm. This doesn't happen here because the pronounce of the names don't look so wierd here. I know what you're talking about. The names would look ridiculous if they were translated. JaroWars: well, some other countries do so as well, though to a lesser extent. in french you got phinéas rather than phineas and candice rather than candace. i don't know if it makes those names sound less exotic to a typical french viewer but they do it for some reason, don't they? yet sometimes i just can't understand why on earth translators would come up with such ideas as carl becoming "kees" (in dutch) Diovos: The fact is: this show is the HARDEST to translate. It has a lot of songs, wich has to be tranlated, rhyming. It has a bunch of jokes that are over the inteligence and capacity of a regular TV Show translator. In addition it has allusions and refrences of american culture things, wich tranlators don't recognise. JaroWars: i wouldn't say that p&f is that difficult to translate but i get your point. well, i personally believe that songs are the hardest part indeed - can't imagine how many hours need be spent on this. Diovos: Here, I don't think that they spent much time. Lately, the songs has had poor rhymes and bad beat. In portuguese, you just need to add the suffix "ão" (augmentative suffix) and all words will rhyme. But this makes the song horrible to hear. The lyrics loses their humor and unusual rhymes. JaroWars: now you got me interested... gonna check out some of brazillian p&f songs (with lyrics, if possible) to see if it's actually the case. well, technically you can do alike in polish (we also got many suffixes that you can attach to virtually any noun) but i don't think it's overused in regard to this particular show. now i don't mean that polish songs are better than those in english, sometimes translation is pretty lame-- but there are some notable exceptions. Diovos: Look this one: "Meu Bolo de Carne" It's particularly filled with these suffixes. Not only "ão", but "ar" (almost all verbs in infinitive form ends in this) too.